1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plug connector, and more specifically, to a plug connector adapted for use on an electrical cable of data transmission, thereto complied with IEC 61076-2-101.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to a type of electrical connector that a couple of transmission wires connect each other through contact terminals therein, of which the electrical connector provides with lock rings and is locking by means of engaging with a pair of screws, see for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2012/0015539 A1. Particularly, a round-type connector called “M12 connector” having 4 pins, 5 pins, and 8 pins, is typically complied with the international standard to be specific in the determination of IEC 61076-2-101.
According to identified locking means used to connect between connectors, such point in favor is equivalently adopted to fix, as unlikely extractable, the connector parts wherein it screws up an inner thread portion configured on surface of one connector part to an outer thread portion configured on surface of the counterpart.
However, conventional techniques encounter with a few drawbacks, such as while contact terminals of the connector are connected to signal wires of the cable, contact terminals are to be soldering-mounted to the wires through the interior space in a housing of the connector, thereto conducting signals. In this way, to achieve that the connector which assembles with wire-connected contact terminals, is then sealing the housing to accomplish the final process, it is necessary prior to ensure that the molten solder cools rapidly and becomes completely solid covered on both the terminals and wires, using a method of cooling. If so, assembly process should be too much complex steps, operation costs increase more, and motion of improvement will be frustrated, that ultimately becomes an ill condition.
In addition, in order to ensure the efficiency in wiring, a connector technology is known as insulation-displacement connector (IDC), for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055 is disclosed. The characteristic in which refers to a punch work on terminals of the connector and signal wires of the cables, a piece of insulation displacement (hereafter, IDC piece) is to stand up perpendicular to longitudinal direction of the connector. Therefore, an upper space is required during piercing wires with IDC piece. However, the connector becomes undesirably longer, which is a worse condition for downsizing.